Two of the same
by Anonymoosed
Summary: Adam is released from the cage, but he's got a new life, a new name and no memory How will Liam react when he finds out his real identity?
1. Introduction

_"AHHHHHHH" screamed Adam as Michael landed another hit, bruising his face yet again, disfiguring it and his already broken nose._

 _"Please...Please stop..." He begs even though he knows its usless._

 _Michael is silent as he ends their 'session' sitting back in his corner of the cage, Lucifer silently looking at the spectical._

 _Suddenly the cage starts shaking violently, struggling to stand Adam grabs the a side of the cage, light is pouring into the cage as Adams ears ring he feels himself being pulled away._

 _He holds on tight but, should he? Where ever this thing is taking him will it be better? Making his deciscion he lets go, drifting away, seeing the outside of the cage, seeing the innards of hell._

 _All goes black as he feels a glowing warmth, almost familiar, almost safe..._

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP' my alarm clock blares at me.

"Ugggghhhhh" I moan as I pull myself out of bed and throw on some clothes and deodorant.

"Liam, breakfast!" I hear a yell from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yell as a reply.

 _'First day of school and Beacon high'_ I think, _'another day of hell'._

Please review, should I continue?

Or stop where I am?


	2. Lacrosse

**How Is everyone? I'm going to get some details wrong but bear with me, thanks!**

"Please welcome our new student Liam," the teacher spoke to the class as a whole.

Turning to face me she asked, "would you like to take a seat next to Mason?"

I can feel the faces of my other class mates stare at me, it's kinda creepy in a way, just like….

"Please just sit down Liam," the teacher order as I just managed to realize I was still standing in the walkway.

Snapping out of my dream state I quickly sat down next to Mason, I start pulling out my books and a couple of semi-working pens.

"Hey, I'm Mason!" a voice from next to me says in a sort of asking tone as if he wants something.

"A-Liam. My names Liam," I answer correcting myself.

"What school did you come from?" he questions.

"high," I answer.

"No talk thanks," the teacher barks at us.

"Recess. Under the tree in front of the bathroom," he whispers quickly before the teacher turns back around to face us.

Another teacher enters and whispers a message to ours, after a few words he turns to face us and loudly states, "lacrosse tryouts at lunch! Come if you want the girls and respect!" before leaving.

"So what school did you come from?"

"Devonford Prep,"

"Cool, well we are here so good luck, I'll be on the stands."

Mason waved goodbye to me as I entered the building and putting on my gear.

"Okay get ready, first line is you battle field get there and the ladies will love you, if not, your on the bench for the season," the teacher bellows to everyone in the locker room.

"And you, you're in goals" he says directly at me before shoving a goalie stick in my hand.

I open my mouth to protest but I want to get on the good side of the teachers.

 _Good side…. "You're on the good side son, you'll be with your mother in no time…."_

A voice from inside my head says, I don't recognize it but it seems familiar.

Walking onto the field was like walking into a party where you know no one, people were looking not directly at him but at everyone who could be on the team.

Except Mason. Who is directly looking at me giving me a thumbs up.

Walk to goals I get ready, the other players line up, one ball, two ball, three ball.

I don't miss a single one, the coach whistles and makes a smart remark that I don't really listen to, I just want to get in the team.

After successfully catching all the balls I take my helmet off, another player comes over and congratulates me and says, "Nice Liam, you might just be our first ever freshman captain."

Pleased I go back to the lockers and get ready for class when two other boys come in and walk straight up to me.

 **How will their first meeting go?**

 **What will Liam think?**

 **Adams memories are just coming through,**

 **Review?**

 **Any ideas?**


	3. Encounters

**A/N: Please note that the chapters will be longer and I will post them further apart. This is because of school but please; Enjoy!**

The two boys were obviously older than me, one had short almost shaven hair and was quite skinny and not very strong looking.

The other was obvious a lacrosse player and had muscles and short yet longish hair.

They both came over to where I was and leaned against the lockers and putting on a shirt before one of them said "Hey Liam."

"You want explain what that was out there?" He continued

"What do you mean?" I question them, they are acting like this is a police investigation…

"That little display, that little circus act," He pushes at me, not literally but verbally.

"What circus act?" I question, this is getting confusing and uncomfortable, kinda like a fancy green room….

"You got every shot," he congratulates me in a mocking tone, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"I was in goal,"

"Yeah, but nothing, not a single shot got passed you," he glares at me, just because I'm an amazing goalie doesn't mean much.

Unless they are threatened by my skills, also goal was my job, you're not meant to let them get past you

"Yeah, I was the goalie!" I repeat, "You guys played this game before?" I ask mockingly, if they are going to come over to me and push me around I will push them!

"You're a freshman right?" the other one asks

"But you weren't here last semester," the other one finished.

"I transferred from Devenford Prep." I blankly state.

The one with the muscles pulled a confused face and stated and sort of asked "you transferred?"

"No." He starts, "you got kicked out didn't you?"

Shit. I don't need people asking why I transferred…. Err got kicked out.

"All right, look, kicked out, transferred, what do you care!?" Oh god I need to shake them off, "I came here to play lacrosse, the team could use a few good players, right?"

"No. No, we don't need any more good players," the skinny one assures.

"Actually, we could sort of use a couple…" the other one contradicts.

This is getting better, if I could just you know get back to class and to errr. Mom. Wait, not mom. Mom is at home I don't need her. _But I want her._

" Okay! How did you get this good? Have you always been this good? Or did it suddenly happen just once overnight? Have you ever been out in the middle of the woods during the night of a full..."

"Stiles!" his friend cuts in. "hmm?" Stiles replies from.

"Look, I learned from my stepfather all right?" I lie through my teeth.

"He made team captain when he was a sophomore," I continue my lie, making it more believable, hoping they take the cake; "like you," I finish.

"And yeah, I guess I am just that good," I tease as I grab my bag and walk out.

"definitely…lying….." I hear as I walk out.

I walk to my next class as I think about those two words, I don't know why but I can't get it out of my head. It's not the first time someone has said that to me, and what they say always seems true, yet, a lie.

My next lesson was chemistry, it was kinda a boring I have to say, I spent most of my time drawing in the last few back pages of my book.

"Liam!"

I snap my head up to the sound of my name, looking around I see the other students leaving the room with the bell ringing overhead.

"Did you listen to anything I said?" the teacher shouts at me almost screaming as he walks over to me.

"Quite the artist I see," he states looking at my doodles, "quite dark too, but nonetheless, detention, see me after school." He finishes and walks out of the room.

Left alone in the classroom with the students outside as the only sound I actually look at my drawings, they depict wings, angels almost fighting two people and killing others, they stand by a pit. One of the angels has my face, it stands next to the other angel as another throws something. The only human is on the ground, hand over eyes.

Closing my book I pick everything up and walk to the door and merge myself with the halls filled with the human traffic.

 **Till next time!**

 **Review!**

 **Any ideas you want in?**


	4. The Hospital

**A/N: I didn't give up on you! I'm skipping straight to when Liam is at the hospital, just to jump straight into the plot.**

Liams POV

The two boys take me to the front desk and ask the receptionist some questions, asking where scotts mom is, as if on cue a woman with dark curly hair appears around the corner.

"Uh….Hi mom," Scott asks awkwardly.

(in the room)

"It's broken isn't it?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Well, its definitely going to need an X-ray," the doctor replies.

"It's broken and it's my fault."

"You want to tell me what happened?" the doctor asks.

"I went up against two juniors, one of them was the captain of the team."

I shuffle awkwardly trying to get my leg in the most comfortable position I can.

"Remember what we always say? Play smart. Not hard," he says comfortingly, placing a hand on my shoulder, giving me a smile. A memory pops up, one of someone doing the same, being like a parent, like an older brother.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask like a three-year-old who did something wrong.

"No, of course not, your mom might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse but maybe we should both wait for the X-ray before we panic. And trust me, I have more reason to panic than you." He turns to go out the door but pauses before saying, "it's not over yet, wait for the X-ray."

As he leaves the room I fiddle with my thumbs, I know I've done something wrong, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been so brave, like he said, play smart, not hard. And I played hard.

Several minutes later I hear a sound, so I go into the hall to investigate.

"Hey, anyone hear that?" I ask into the empty hallway, "I thought I heard someone.." my words where cut short by a boy. My age, covered in thick dark blood, staining his clothes, eyes focused and cold. And his teeth…. Hell his teeth…..

No time. He grabbed my arms as I put them out to defend myself as he roared, he pulled his body closer to his holding me in a headlock sort of position, dragging me up the stairs, onto the roof.

I hear someone else coming up, I can only see them out of the corner of my eye but their eyes, they were red.

"Get back!" the monster shouted at the red eyed being, pulling me closer, using me as a hostage.

"Don't. you don't need to do this," Scotts whiny voice comes out from the red eyed being, but his voice is strong, gravelly. "Whatever it is, whatever you are, we can help you," he continues.

I mean he's not Martin Luther King, man he could put energy into a crowd, but he isn't too bad, for a stuck up lacrosse player.

"No you can't," the monster holding me says in an almost squeaky voice," I pull against him, trying to wiggle out but he's strong, inhumanly strong.

"Let me help you." Scott replies.

"Wendigo's don't need help, we need food!" he shouts.

"oh god!" I squeak fighting more than ever, as he turns around, teeth showing, ready to bite. I know what he's gonna do, and I don't fancy being dinner. I fight as hard as possible, soon enough Scott takes huge leap onto the platform me and the wendigo are fighting on.

The wendigo shoves me off to the side so he can fight Scott who has roared at the wendigo, but he pushed me too hard, I reach out as I fall, grapping the hospital's roof ledge, hanging on for dear life.

Scott quickly pushes the monster aside, grabbing my arms, holding me up from plundering to the cemented ground. But the monster has other ideas, he pulls Scotts arms, forcing him to let go of me.

My fingers are just holding me up but I can't hold this forever, my fingers are slipping, "no, no," I say, reassuring myself I can do this. Above me Scott and the wendigo fight, im now holding on with only one hand.

"I can't hold on!" I scream at Scott and I feel my stomach twist as I feel my fingers slip, the ones that are holding me up, stopping me from falling.

My fingers slip.

Swiftly Scott reaches down and bites me, I scream out in agony as the teeth pierce my skin and dig down to my bone. The wendigo stops suddenly though, he spits out some blood and falls straight over.

Scott quickly pulls me up and casts me onto the rooftop, I prop myself up against a large tunnelly, chimney thing and clutch my wrist. I stare at Scott and the pain worsens with each breath.

I lift my hand off, revealing a bloodied bite with animalistic nature, I take deep breaths. Just gazing at the bite, wondering what's going to happen next, how I'm going to explain this one….


End file.
